Son Gohan: The Golden Hero
by SkittleMunchies
Summary: Imagine waking up to see a dark portal with hundreds of villains in front of you, that is the fear Gohan has woken up to. Unsure of what is going on or where he is, he knows one thing. He should be dead.
1. Chapter 1

Son Gohan: The Golden Hero

Disclamer: I do not own My hero Academia or Dragon ball Z

"Mom, Goten, Dad, I'm sorry it's come to this. I can't live with the guilt anymore", cried the young sayian just days after his victory over the Bio-Android Cell. While this victory saved the earth and probably much of the galaxy, it had come at a high price. After Cell threatened to self-destruct Son Goku used instant transmission to save the earth. Believing that this was his fault, Gohan could no longer live with the guilt.

" State your wish and I shall grant it", spoke the wish-granting dragon of legend. "Shenron, I cannot live with this pain anymore, end my existence in this universe", spoke Gohan. Being shocked hearing such negativity from a young hero, the dragon could not accept this wish without good reason. "Why would you want to do this to yourself Gohan?". "Grant the wish Shenron, I just can't live with myself anymore. It is my fault dad died after all, I couldn't kill him until I lost control. If I wasn't so soft dad would still be alive today." After some thought, Shenron decided to grant his wish. "Very well, your wish has been granted, goodbye Gohan." This was the last time the Z fighters would see the young protector of Earth.

Authors note: This is my first story on this site, I'd appreciate any advice or tips on improving my writing! See you guys next chapter, where we really get into the story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This story is not going to be a crossover, just plucking Gohan out of his story and adding slight dragon ball elements into the MHA universe, and with that out of the way, lets get into the new chapter!

Chapter 2: Are you also a super saiyan?!

Darkness clouded his vision, the suddenly he was in a room with hundreds of people and a man made of dark smoke. "Where am I?" Said Gohan. "Kurogiri, take care of these low levels, would you please?", spoke the man with hands on his face. With that request, Gohan and several other students were surrounded by dark portals.

Once Gohan could see again, he realized he was on a boat with a boy with green hair, a girl that looked like a frog, and a short man that had grapes for hair. "Are you a villain?", the boy with green hair asked.

Son Gohan was confused on how to answer this." I don't even know any of you, what do you mean by villain?", suddenly the short boy broke into tears and screamed. "We're all going to die! We're trapped on a boat with a villain and surrounded by them as well!"

The girl who looked like a frog finally spoke. "Shut up Mineta, he clearly isn't a villain or he would of attacked already, my name is Tsuyu by the way what is yours?"

" My name is Gohan, why do you look like a frog if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's part of my quirk." Tsuyu told Gohan. "Midoria has super strength and Mineta can throw these balls and stick them to people, even though he is quite perverted we attempt to tolerate him."

" What's your quirk?! Sorry for asking but this is what I live for!" Yelled the green haired boy that must of been Midoria. Gohan was very surprised by this outburst. "My quirk? I'm not really sure what that is."

Midoria, disappointedly put his notebook up while saying, " How do you not know what quirks are? Over eighty percent of the world has them!"

Sweat dropping at this, Son decided he should probably try to escape. "Are we going to sit here and ask questions or are we going to fight?"

Midioria, completely sidetracked from leading their new member was "quirkless" decided that it was admittedly a good idea.

"Hmm, I got it. Asui, grab Mineta. When I smash the water it will cause a whirlpool effect, allowing us time to escape.. Or you could do that." Midoria sweat dropped after seeing Gohan climb back up the boat while all the villains were face up in the water, unconscious.

"How the hell did you do that!? Your qurikless!" Screamed Mineta. Given the predicament, Gohan just sighed and told him " I never said I was. I'm just not sure what you guys mean by that, now lets get out of here while they are still unconscious. Are there others here with you two?"

After a second of though, Midoria spoke. " Yes, most of our class got spread out, but it seems like they don't know what we could do, why send a frog to a water area..."

"Does he always do that?" Spoke the young saiyan. "Only about every half hour, call me Tsuyu by the way." Okay Tsuyu, lets get him to stop and go find the others." Grabbing Midoria, the group took off to find the others, not knowing what other horrors they would soon witness.

Ending Authors Note: Sorry for the incredibly short first chapter, I just wanted a introduction as to why Gohan was now here, and I didn't want to overload the chapter with back-story. Thanks to all that read and review this story. See you guys soon with a new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Number One Hero! Gohan vs the Villains!

Disclaimer: I do not own My hero Academia or DBZ.

Authors Note: Sorry for last chapters title not making any sense, I was planning on continuing last chapter into this one but I wanted to get a new chapter out quickly. I'm planning on making longer chapters from here on out! See you at the end of the chapter!

' thoughts'

"dialogue"

Once the group got back, Gohan noticed a man in black fighting groups of villains on his own and besting all of them. However, when the man with hands on his face touched him, the skin on his elbow shattered and the man immediately fell to the floor, unconscious.

Suddenly, the doors to the facility busted open, revealing a tall man that Gohan thought resembled a super saiyan, sprinted towards the down man while yelling " Don't worry students! FOR I AM HERE!" Midioria and most of the class yelled out the name All might, who must be a very powerful man. All might picked the man up, whispered something to him, and handed the man to the group. "Get him somewhere safe and stay back, I don't want anybody else getting hurt because of me."

"Bu-But All Might! I can help you!" Midoria declared. "No young Midoria, you hardly have a handle on your power, you will just get hurt and in my way. Get back while you still can!"

The pale man with the power to decay anything, who was revealed to be named Shigaraki called to All Might. "Finally! The final boss! Unfortunately for you, we brought our strongest challenger! Nomu, destroy him!"

Suddenly a massive, hulking bird looking thing with a brain out of it's skull charged forward. All Might delivered a mighty punch to the bird's stomach. "We made him the perfect counted to you! He has a shock absorption quirk! You cannot beat him!" Shigaraki cackled.

"So what your saying is that he can reduce the damage taken, all I have to do is beat him faster than he can absorb damage!" All Might yelled.

'This monster, he's exactly like Cell, if he wins now, nobody can stop him! They have been going at it for a while... why is All Might starting to smoke!? I need to buy him some time!'

Gohan rushed towards the Nomu, hearing shouts telling him to stop coming from the class. He had to help though, he couldn't let somebody else die when he had the power to stop it. Moving so quick that the rest of the class could not follow if, Gohan kicked the Nomu in the head.

"All Might! Take a break, I can handle him!" Looking at the newcomer in shock, all he could ask was "Who are you?"

If Gohan had to be perfectly honest, at the moment he was not sure himself. " I'll try to explain after the is all over! Now get out of here!"

All Might, being hesitant before suddenly felt a ton of wind pressure come from the boy in a purple gi.

"If I must, give it your best shot young man."

After noticing his kick only annoyed Nomu, Gohan transformed into a super saiyan.

"How the hell does this quirkless guy keep doing this!" Mineta yelled while the rest of the class was in awe of what they were seeing. Even from far away the could feel the raw power coming from Gohan's body in this form.

"So you can absorb shocks right? Well how well can you absorb energy bird brain?!" Gohan screamed while turning into the ascended super saiyan form. Pulling his hands back, Gohan began to recite the words he has heard hindered of times during his life.

"Ka..me..ha..me.. The class looked on as a blue sphere of energy began to pool into Gohan's hands.

"HAAAA!" The result of the Super kamehameha hitting the Nomu was immediate. Where the Nomu once was, there was now nothing except a crater in the ground.

"How can a kid have this much power!?" Screamed Tomura. "Everyone, back to the warp gate, now!"

All might was surprised by the sheer power he has just witnessed. 'Just who is this young man?'

Authors note: Now is when we really start to get into the story! Next chapter will be kind of filler, with a few character interactions. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out in a few days, if not by the end of the week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who are you?

Well, kind of missed my deadline for the end of the week. I've been having several technical problems such as the chapter not saving to my computer(this is my 5th time writing this chapter alone) then my keyboard refusing to work, and even trying to type this up on a phone, needless to say I took some time off for a new keyboard to come in. Now that it's finally here, lets get into a new chapter! ( trying to make this one longer since it's been a while since a new chapter)

Gohan was breathing heavily after destroying the Nomu. Using so much power at once was something he hasn't done since Cell, and Gohan was exhausted.

" Young man, just what is your quirk?" All might asked. ' Man, you would not believe how many times I've been asked that today already' Gohan thought to himself. " I don't have one sir". " Why my boy, that's impossible that you do not have one. The changing hair, the blue laser, and your quick speed all points to you having a quirk. Just how old are you?"

" I'm twelve sir" " Well you are pretty young, but from what young Midoria has told me, you have no recollection of how you arrived here correct?"

" That's exactly it sir, once I woke up I was in that building when the villains attacked and tried to kill you." " This might be a weird time to ask, but would you like to join class 1-A, young... what is your name? I've forgotten to ask with all of this chaos going on."

"My name is Son Gohan sir"

"Well Gohan, how about it? Would you like to join the class? You've shown incredible power already, but with training I believe you can become even stronger. The school can also rent you an apartment to live at, that is if you would like of course."

' I have to get stronger, so no more innocent people die.' Flashbacks of Trunks, Android 16, and all the people Cell killed before Gohan could stop him. " I'd love to join the class, I have to get stronger!"

' There is so much potential in this child, I just hope I can help him awaken it before my time is up, he can probably surpass young Midoria unless he gets a better control of his quirk. This kid is going to be a great hero.' "That was the answer I was hoping for! Class starts at 7 am tomorrow at UA high, I will have your uniform ready in the morning, but it will take some time to create your hero costume, do you have any ideas?"

"Could I just get this as my hero costume?" pointing to the purple gi that was given to him by Piccolo.

"Don't you want something that would protect you? That would leave you kind of vulnerable."

" I can use the energy to create a thin layer around my body, protecting me and allowing me to move faster."

" The gi it is then! Tomorrow we will have you do a quirk aptitude test, even though your quirk has not been determined. That just leaves one problem, where are you going to stay for the night?"

'Dang, I didn't even think of that!' " Do you think I can ask one of the students if I could stay with them for the night?"

"Of course young Gohan! I'll see you tomorrow! Goodbye Gohan!"

"See you later All Might!"

The class was gathered up near the entrance to the USJ after being questioned by the police. "Hey! It's Gohan!" Midoria yelled. The whole class waved him over and asked him questions, about where he came from, what his quirk was, and how he appeared in the USJ. He answered as many as he could remember. " Hey guys, I'm sorry to ask this of you already, but would it be okay if I stay the night with one of you? I'm getting an apartment tomorrow but I don't have a place for tonight."

" I'd be fine with letting you stay!"

"No! Stay with me!", "Come to my place Gohan!"

Midoria, a boy with a tail, and Mineta all invited him to stay. "Excuse me, but is that a gi?" The boy with a tail asked Gohan. "Uhh yes it is, do you practice marshal arts as well?"

" I do, my tail is perfect for practicing as well, I'm Ojiro. "Well Ojiro, if you're okay with me staying I'd like to stay with you." "That would be perfect, considering the fight I seen, you might be able to teach me some new moves."

"That sounds great to me, how far away do you live?"

"Eh, just a few blocks away from here, we can head out now if you want." Ojiro said.

"Lets do it, I have some new moves to show you after all."

AN: I wish I could of got this out sooner. This is probably my longest chapter yet (not saying much considering every other chapter was like 350+). Anyways another one in the books, and hopefully another one tomorrow (Unless everything goes to hell again). See you guys next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Fellow Martial Artist

AN: Back with a new chapter! Sadly, it's been a bit longer than I wanted it to be. I'll probably start updating once a week, or sooner depending on how much time I have to write this. See you at the end of the chapter!

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"Well, here we are!", Ojiro said as the duo stood outside a small home. The walk from the school to his home took about forty-five minutes. Of course, Gohan could of flown himself and Ojiro in less than two minutes.

However, he did not want to reveal all of his tricks just yet, because there could of been villains or other students watching him.

'It's probably better that I don't show off all of my abilities just yet, I already have enough people asking about my "quirk". I'll probably just make something up unless they have a form or something for quirks.'

"My mom's still at work, but my dad is home. I already texted him saying you would be staying over for the night."

"Was he upset about that?" Gohan asked, trying to be polite. "Yeah, he said it would be good for me to spar with somebody other than him for once. He always beats me in our sparring matches."

"Hey dad! I'm home and I brought Gohan!"

Out of the other room, a man with brown hair and a tail wrapped around his core walked out. He was slightly taller than Ojiro.

"It's nice to meet you Gohan. I heard you helped a great deal in keeping my boy alive today. My name is Kurkawa Ojiro.(AN: Couldn't find anything about his family so I came up with a name) My son has told me that you are a martial artist as well."

"I just done what anybody would of done sir, it wasn't that big of a deal." Gohan said sheepishly."I am a martial artist however, I was trained from a young age with my father, his mentor, even a past enemy. All this training has made me who I am today."

"Sounds like you're pretty strong then kid, how about you and Mashirao go at it?"

"I appreciate the offer , but I'm still kind of wiped out from today and I would like to get some rest. Possibly some other time?"

"That sounds good kid, after all you did defeat a slew of villains today. I'll leave you be then, 'night Gohan."

"Goodnight Mr. Ojiro!"

After Mr. Ojiro left the room, Gohan and Ojiro went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

" So Gohan, what do you like?"

"Uhh, everything as long as my memory is correct."

"You're kidding right? We do have some ramen however."

"That sounds good to me, do you want to train after we eat?"

"Are you kidding? I seen what you did to that Nomu. I'd have no chance!"

"Dang, there was a few techniques I wanted to try. I guess I could try them soon at UA..."

After the boy's ate, they decided to get some rest. UA was closed the next day for the accident, but Gohan had to go show the teachers what he was capable of.

 _The next day, at UA High_

"Gohan."

"Who said that?"

A sleep deprived man with black hair and a scarf was speaking to Gohan.

"I'm sorry sir, who are you?"

"I'm Shota Aizawa, or the pro hero Eraserhead. I'll be your homeroom teacher, unless you fail my test."

"Nice to meet you sir. What will the test be about? Is it over academics or will it be about power?"

"You'll find out shortly boy, put these gym clothes on and meet me outside."

 _ **At testing area A**_

"Okay Gohan, there is no need to hold back, Your first test will be the softball throw. Use your quirk like you did while fighting the Nomu.

Hearing this, Gohan jumped to the super saiyan form.

"I can't power up all the way sir, my ascended form can only be activated at times of crisis."

"What do you think about when you use that form?" "Usually my friends getting attacked and me being too weak to help them, after that my mind goes blank."

"Think of that then, turn your rage into power, we can work on that later however. Hurry up and throw the ball."

Circling the ball in a thin layer of ki, Gohan shot the ball into the sky.

 _"1057 meters",_ is what the machine had recorded, however Gohan knew that's just when the ball disintegrated.

"Not bad, next is the 50 meter dash. Lets see how well you do on this one."

 _I'll erase his quirk on this one. He can't rely on power for everything'_

"Go!"

".001 seconds!

 _'How the hell did he do that? I erased his quirk but he never went back to normal! What is this kid!_ '

"How did I do ?"

"You passed, welcome to class 1-A Gohan. How did you stop my quirk from stopping yours though?"

"That's simple sir, my quirk creates a layer of energy around my body that nullifies several things." Gohan knew that was a line of crap however.

"I see. Oh by the way, All Might let me know your apartment is ready, you do have a roommate however."

"Who is it sir?"

"How am I supposed to know? Testing you made me miss my nap and I want to sleep, get out of here. Here's the address."

 **AN:** _This took longer than I wanted it to. I planned to have this out Friday but smash ultimate came out, and I'm hooked already. I'll try to start updating weekly or whenever I get time._

 _Who is Gohan's roommate? Leave your predictions in the reviews! Come back soon for the next chapter of Gohan: The golden Hero!_


End file.
